Remember
by Mimi Minato
Summary: AkixMinako/FeMC Akihiko is wellknown for his streng. Perhaps, he is the strongest of the team. But, is his love that strong to go against all odds? Is time for him to face a new challenge! / HIATUS IS OVER! CH 4 COMING SOON!
1. Ch 1: The Hardest Day

Hi everyone! Welcome to my first Persona story! And my first Fic ever published as well! I'll warn you something, my english isn' really good, but I'm trying to improve! And ahm, I wanna thanks since the beggining to you for reading this :D Hope you like It ^^ And to one of my inspirations, the band The Corrs, whos songs inspire me to create this story D This chapter in particular, is based upon their song "The Hardest Day".

_One more day, one last look_  
><em>Before I leave it all behind<em>  
><em>And play the role that's meant for us<em>  
><em>That said we'd say goodbye<em>

_...  
><em>  
><em>If I promise to believe will you believe<em>  
><em>That there's nowhere that we'd rather be<em>  
><em>Nowhere describes where we are<em>  
><em>I've no choice, I love you, leave, <em>  
><em>Love you, wave, goodbye<em>

_And all I ever wanted was to stay  
>And nothing in this world's gonna change, change<em>

_Never wanna wake up from this night_  
><em>Never wanna leave this moment<em>  
><em>Waiting for you only, only you<em>  
><em>Never gonna forget every single thing you do<em>  
><em>When loving you is my finest hour<em>  
><em>Leaving you, the hardest day of my life<em>  
><em>The hardest day of my life<em>

_(The Corrs, "The hardest Day")_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1:<strong> The Hardest Day

Everything happened so fast ... The cruel battle, the feeling that everything was lost, anxiety, fear, exhaustion, the pressure of knowing that not only their lives were in danger, but everything else. The world, their worlds, their friends, their stories. Everything was about to end.

"This can't be" Minako, the team leader, whispered, watching how Nyx was rising to the heavens, to the moon. A powerful beam of energy shot out of her, subjecting the team and pulling them to the ground. They tried to get up, but their bodies felt strangely heavy. "What is this?" they asked, fighting the invisible force that was taking possession of their bodies, forcing them to struggle, wasting all the energy they had left. Their bodies were exhausted, but their spirits refused to accept defeat. Minako was the last one who fell to the ground. She looked for a Akihiko, who had just fallen to his knees, not far from where she was. He was also looking at her, as he always did, watching her, not as a sister but as his girlfriend, protecting her, because he promised to himselft that he would never again allow anyone to snatch the most precious things he had.

With her remaining strength, Minako reached out her hand, trying to reach Akihiko. "Aki ..." she muttered. Akihiko did the same, and took her hand which she offered. "I love you, don't forget It" he told her. The girl giggled and closed her eyes as she held the hand of her boyfriend.

When she opened her eyes, she no longer was in Tartarus, her friends wasn't close to her, and her body felt normal. For a moment, she thought she was dead, but then she saw Igor and Theo, so she realized where she was. The Velvet Room. "The time of our contract has ended", said the old man, "It is time for you to complete your destiny." A large luminous mass formed in front of them. "This is the strength of your social links. Separated, they are weak, but together, they'll bring a new power for you." When he said that, the light turned into a card."Now, it's the time to draw on the true strength of the bonds you have forged!"

Minako opened her eyes, but she didn't feel like herself anymore. It was as if something stronger was inside of her. No, was It her? It was something, but she couldn't point out that was It. Also, her body felt really lighter. She released Akihiko's hand, and stood up. She looked up to heaven, overconfidence in her eyes, denying to lose. She stepped forward, or so she believed, because in reallity she was floating in the air. As she left, multiple voices shouted behind her, telling her to stop, please, she didn't had to do that. But yes, in her heart, she knew she had to.

She reached her final destination, right in front of Nyx, who now had an egg shape. She hold her naginata firmly in her hands, and threw herself to It. In response, she was attacked with a most certainly killing shot. But she was still alive. The voices of her friends echoing strongly in her mind, although she couldn't see them. Yet their feeling reached her mind, giving her strength.

And there she knew the answer, her true purpose. She dropped her weapon and walked to the gigantic egg shining in front of her. She opened her arms as if to embrace the air, and all the enegry of her new-found Arcana emerged from her soul, reaching Nyx, enlighting everything in pure bright light.

And thats how the Dark Hour ended. Tartarus disappeared in the middle of the night, restoring its original form to Gekkoukan High. The entire SEES team was safe, as all mankind. But, what about Minako? They where asking to themselves. Akihiko felt the anger consuming him inside, rage against himself, which completely vanished when he saw a small figure coming toward them from the school. Minako, his Minako, with a peacefull look in her face. The whole group ran up and gave her hugs and yelled her a little.

"I was so scared, how dare you to do something so stupid like that?" Yukari said, with tears rolling over her face. "Heh, next time, if you want to call out my attention, there are other way to do that, ya'know?" Jumpei laughed and gaver her a wink. The last one to say something was Akihiko, whose embrace was longer than the others, enjoying the moment as if no one else were there. To give them more privacy, the group began to walk away, heading to the dorm. "I thought I had lost you" Akihiko whispered while slowly let her go, but resting his hand on his girlfriend's waist. She wraped up in his chest, and huged him as they continued walking. "I also got scared for a moment. But there's still something we have to do so..." . "Hm ... and what is that?" "Ah, don't tell me you forgot! You.. evil" she shouted. Yukari turned her back, but then went on talking as if nothing happened with Mitsuru. "Haha, no, I wouldn't forget, I'm just playing with you" "Oh damn you ..." she muttered, and started to walk faster pretending to be furious. But she couldn't get very far, Akihiko approached her and encircled her waist with his arms, turning her gently in the air. "Sorry, I didn't mean to make you mad". Minako turned slowly and saw right into his eyes, making Akihiko blush a little. "You dumb" she whispered while giving him a tender kiss on his cheek, taking him by surprise and making his face even more red.

Hands still takens, they came into the dorm and found only Mitsuru, Fuuka and Aigis on the lounge. Koromaru was there too, but he was already asleep. They said good night to their friends, and went upstairs to their rooms. Akihiko walked with Minako to her room, where he kissed her lips, said "Good Night" to her, and went to his own room.

**March 5th**

The most important day on every student's life was finally here. Graduation, the day when the juniors would no longer be the 'lil'kids', and the seniors would join the adult's world. Her dormmates ere already at school, while Minako had just woke up. She was still sleepy, in fact, she has been more tired than usual on the last days . "Maybe it's just stress" she thought while combing her auburn hair into a high ponytail, when someone knocked on his door. "Who is it?" she asked. "Aigis, may I come in?" The girl opened the door and let the robot-girl come inside. "I need to talk to you ... I know you've all forgotten, but I still remember," she said. "I'm glad you remember" Minako answered with a smile. She knew what Aigis was refering to. Both sat in her room and talked about everything, Nyx, the promise and all the things the rest of the group couldn't remember.

"It is getting late, we must leave now," said Aigis while standing up quickly, his heart, if you could say that she has one, was longing to see her friends together again. Minako smiled to her tenderly, and followed her with a feeling of joy in her chest.

They reached the roof top faster than they thought. Also, they had to sneaked out from the teachers, because if they saw them, they would drag them to the auditorium. Minako was still tired, so she leaned back on a bench. Aigis sat near her, and began to talk about the weather. "The others will come soon" said Aigis, and suddenly the sound of voices and footsteps reached them. Minako tried to get up, but instead she let out a huge yawn. Aigis said she should sleep until they arrived. Minako nodded slowly and closed her eyes, sinking into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Minako ..." a soft voice and a gentle touch of a hand on her hair woked her up. Slowly, she opened her eyes and she found herself engulfed by darkness. And yet, she could see, though there was nothing really there, just emptiness and darkness. She realized that she was lying, or something like that, because there was no visible floor or nothing like that. "Ryoji" she muttered. "I'm glad you woke up, but, to be honest, I was enjoying the moment" he giggled as he stroked her hair again. Minako realized that her head was resting on Ryoji's chest. The girl stood up, embarrased, and asked what was that place. "We are inside of you, oh, well, kinda. We are in a place between your mind and your soul, where you sealed Nyx ." Minako nodded. "I...think I get It. Ohm.. and... why are you here? "she asked. "Oh, just came to say goodbye" Ryoji stopped his words when he saw the look on Minako's face "haha, don't worry, we'll meet again, the only problem is, that you will no longer remember me when that moment comes" "What? Ryoji, I would never forget you, you know... you are really important to me" she pick her words wisely, to prevent any misunderstanding (she still remembered the day when Ryoji told her that he loved her, but she rejected him for her love to Akihiko). "Haha, you're always so charming, Minako" the boy replied, standing up and approaching her. "I'm so sorry for everything that happened to you... It's all my fault ... if I could only grant one wish, I would ask that none of this had happened, I..." "Shhh, Ryoji, nothing is your fault." "But it happened <em>because<em> of me," Ryoji closed his eyes, and uncountable tears began to fall as he said: "Minako, since I entered your life, not as Ryoji Mochizuki, but as Pharos ... or even more, as the shadow that Agisi sealed inside of you, I've bringed you nothing but dispair, and all the tragedies that happened in your life. And the ones that will happen too..." he whispered that last part and fell to his knees in front of Minako, holding her hands between his, while begging to her, "I hope that in your heart you can forgive me someday, but if your desire is to hate me, I'll understand." He looked up to Minako, her face was pure confusion and sadness. Ryoji smiled sadly, and continued his speech, "it is time to let you go, they are waiting for you" Ryoji stood up, and kisses Minako's forehead "farewell, my dearl princess." Minako tried to say something, but before she could, her eyes closed and her body fell into Ryoji's arms.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in Tatsumi Memorial Hospital, the gang was outside Minako's room. They brought her there after she fainted before the big reunion. Everyone was waiting in the hallway (everyone but Koromaru, who had to wait outside). Akihiko was walking nervously from one place to another, occasionally looking at the door. The doctor had told them that "Arisato-sama is sleeping. I can't find any sign of illness, so it's better for her to stay here to check up how she goes". He also told them that no more than two visitors were allowed in the patients rooms. Akihiko wanted to punch the poor man in the middle of his face. He is a doctor and doesn't knows what's wrong with her? To make it worst, he had to wait to see her? When the doctor walked away, Akihiko tried to enter the room, but Mitsuru stopped him. "Akihiko wait, ladies goes first" and without saying anything else, she went inside the room, followed by Aigis who said "I must be by her side." And so, Yukari said she'd go next with Fuuka, Jumpei addead "I'll go after that, sorry to you sempai", adding that Ken should go with him, since he was a child, and had to go to bed early.<p>

An hour passed, and Yukari and Fuuka were in the room, Mitsuru was drinking a coffe that Aigis brought to her (the second one in fact) when the door opened. Fuuka was visibly scared. "Someone call the doctor, please!" she nearly yelled. Ken ran down the stairs to the reception, Mitsuru approached to Fuuka "Yamagishi, what's wrong? And, why are you crying?" "Is just..." "Move on, please," boomed the voice of a stranger. It was the doctor, followed by a nurse. Fuuka stepped aside, letting Mitsuru enter the room as well. Akihiko wanted to go in too, but Yukari stopped him at the door, "Senpai, I don't think you should come in," and slammed the door in his face.

Tension filled the air of the hall, Akihiko was still in front of the room, without saying a word to anybody. Just looking at the door, then his watch, then to the floor, the roof and back to Minako's door. What was taking them so long? And, why was he waiting outside? He was her boyfriend, if someone should be by her side, It was him. So, screw the hospital, he was going in.

He was about to open the door when Mitsuru came out of the room. She told everyone that they could go see her now. Everyone, except for Akihiko. She needed to say something before he goes in.

-What's happening Mitsuru? Don't tell me she...he asked

-No, Minako is fine, it's just that... well, she is not alright now, and... I'm not sure If you should see her in this state- the red girl sighed.

-What? Mitsuru, Is she awake?-

-Yes, she is, but...

-So there's no reason for me to not see her-and walked into the room before Mitsuru could stop him.

Inside, everyone was silent. Fuuka was still crying, and now Yukari was too. Jumpei was trying to calm them down, but It was too obvius he was crying too. The doctor was on a corner near them, filling some papers as he gave directions to the nurse. To Akihiko, they didn't exist right now. His eyes were looking to the only thing he cared about: his beloved Minako, sitting on her bed, her hands resting gracefully on her lap. His hair was covering her face. He think she still looked beautifull that way. When he was near her, he holded one of her hands.

-Minako ... I-I was... so worried about you ...-he muttered. Minako released her hand from his, and looked at him with confusion. Akihiko was equally confused. He looked at her as if expecting something-. Minako... I didn't mean to... I'm sorry- he said, thinking that she could be mad with him for forgetting everything for a month, but before he could asy anything else, Minako spoke:

-Um... who are you?

* * *

><p>Aaaand.. that's all! Plsease review, I take anything like advices, ideas everything you want :) See you soon (I hope)<p>

Mimi M.


	2. Ch 2: A punch of Reality

**Hello again! Mimi here :D After a very tough week, I've finally updated my story! College is hard :( I had to study for a lot of examens, and I couldn't update when I wanted to! (Last Week)**

**So, anyway, here It is! My second chapter! Enjoy!**

_**[Note:** just a reminder, english is not my first languaje, so I'm not so good with It-I'll add a little note about some character that will appear in this chapter in the end:) ]_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2:<strong> A Punch of Reality

-Um ... who are you?-her words bounced off his head as he felt his heart skipped a beat.

-Minako.. It's ... me ...-Akihiko's voice became a whisper, and the lump in his throat grew more and more. Minako looked at him in confusion, as if trying understand what he was saying.

-Iori, take him out of here-Mitsuru ordered from the door. Jumpei nodded, and dragged Akihiko away from the room. Akihiko's eyes were still on Minako, who was looking at him from her bed. Mitsuru left the room behind them, then she dismissed Jumpei and was left alone with Akihiko.

-This is what you didn't want me to see-his voice was still a whisper, so Mitsuru had to stay close to him to hear clearly.

-I didn't want to keep you from seeing her, I just wanted to avoid the shock you just suffer. Sorry, I should have stopped you.

-It's not your fault, I acted like an idiot. I was so anxious to see her that I wasn't thinking clearly.

-I understand how you feel, you don't have to apologize.

- What's happened to her?

-Amnesia, at least that's what the doctor said-the red hair girl asked while crossing her legs-. He said that one of the causes of amnesia is stress or a traumatic situation.

- Nyx?

-It's possible, if we assume that her memory loss is really psychosomatic.

-How bad is it?-he sked looking at Mitsuru straight in the eyes, he didn't want more surprises. Mitsuru took her time to answer. She sighed, and then she answered:

-She can't even remember her own name.

Another stab of pain pierced his heart. Without saying a word, he walked away. He went to the rooftop and closed the door behind him. He took a couple of steps, biting his fist to contain the urge to scream he was feeling. Then he fell on the ground and started punching the floor.

-I feel shame on you-said a voice behind him.

-Leave me alone-he replied. His voice sounded like something between rage and pain.

-Look at you lying there taking tantrums like a stupid child. The boxing team must be full of girls if you are their capitain.

-Go away Shinji-he shouted. This time, there was only anger in his voice. His fists were no longer hitting the ground.

-You are worthless. I don't even understand how you got a girlfriend.

-I told you to go away-he yelled. He standed up like a flash and tried to beat Shinjiro, who dodge him easily and punched him in the stomach.

Akihiko almost fell. The punch had destabilized him and was about to fall, but Shinjiro grabbed his jacket and gave him another punch, right in the face, making Akihiko fall this time. And he stayed there for a moment, unable to fight back. Shinjiro just watched him. They knew each other since childhood, and none of them had changed at all. Akihiko was still too fragile, no matter how much he trains, the weakest shock always broke him.

-What are you doing here-Akihiko asked.

-Fuuka called me. She said you werea all in the hospital, because Arisato had fainted, and somethings like that.

-Have you seen her?

-No, I didn't have the time yet. But I already know It all-Akihiko, still on the ground, looked up and stared Shinjiro in confusion-. Mitsuru, I saw her in the hallway. I asked her what happened, and she told me everything. Then I asked for you, and she told me you'd be here. I figured I'd find you crying, and I see i was right.

-I'm not in the mood for jokes Shinji. I don't know what to do. Once again, I lost something that is important to me. I'm so useless-he said as he was standing up.

-You're a dumb ass. Do I have to hit you harder to fix that airhead of yours? Listen, you're not seeing things clearly. You're giving Arisato for loss, and that's were you are wrong. She's alive and she's here. All this time you've been behind her with that shit of 'I must protect her', but she never needed to be protected. She was always strong. Now she needs you. You'll have to give her your strength and help her through this.

Akihiko listened carefully every word. As always, Shinjiro was right. Minako never really needed him, she was stronger and braver than the whole team together. Perhaps, Akihiko had deceived himself with his idea of protecting her forever. After all, that day he almost lost her. But she survived, without his help.

-That's true-he muttered-. Now she needs me. I have trained myself all this years for this. God, I've been so stupid-he laughed.

-You've always been stupid.

-Haha, you're a genius Shinji. I would even kiss you.

-Get outta here, you freack.

-Haha, calm down, there is only one person I would kiss, and if you excuse me, I want to see her now.

Akihiko want down stairs as fast as he want to the rooftop. When he entered the room, he saw Minako sitting on the edge of her bed, surrounded by Yukari, Fuuka and Jumpei, who were talking with her as if nothing were wrong. Aigis approached him.

-Akihiko-san, do you feel better?

-Yes, I just needed a moment. And how is she?

-Stable. She went through confusion, and Jumpei-san 'broke the ice' and talk with her first. He also had 'introduced' all of us to her again.

-You haven't told her you are...

-Robot, no. Kirijo-san gave me orders to keep it secret. As she asked me to tell Akihiko-san to keep his relationship with her in secret.

-I will, don't worry.

His eyes looked for Minako, who was looking at him from the other side of the room. When their eyes met, he smiled, which made her blush and made her look to other way. Akihiko chuckled. He loved to see her blushing. Then he saw that she said something to Fuuka, who turned and looked in his direction, who beckoned him to come closer. Akihiko apologized with Aigis and went to meet her.

-Yo, sempai! Someone wants to meet you-Jumpei said.

-I think we already met a while ago, altough I think I overreacted a little-Minako said, and blushed a little,

-Both of us did . I'm Akihiko Sanada, I'm glad to see you are better.

-Thanks. Fuuka-san told me that you brought me here when I fainted, isn't it?-Akihiko nodded-. Well I think I owe sempai a favor-she chuckled.

They keep talking, until Mitsuru entered the room followed by the doctor and some men brought a stretcher. They said they had to take Minako to examination, so they took her on the stretcher, and Mitsuru went with them, because she said she would take care of all that was needed.

An hour passed, and the nurse brought Minako back. Mitsuru returned a little later with the doctor, who told them that the checkup results were possitive, and that she didn't have any brain wound. He aslo told them that Minako was free to leave If she wanted to, but she should come often to do some checkups. The girl thought for a moment, and she said she wanted to leave the hospital. The group screamed with joy and they started to talk about the dorm. Minako smiled, and said that although she couldn't not remember, she would be happy to stay there.

They all left the room so that she could dress, and told her that they'd be waiting aoutside. The nurse pulled up a small basket with all her belongings. She putted her shirt and skirt, and when she took his jacket, she found her MP3. Minako putted on her headphones, and the music exploded in her head. She felt strange sensations with each song. Yes, they sounded familiar but couldn't remember anything about them. He turned off the device and put it on the bed. When she putted on her coat, she heard a noise. Thel sound of something small falling to the ground. She crouched on the floor to see whatever it was, and she found a small ring. She took It in her hands as if it were a treasure. She suddenly felt tears in her eyes while she was looking the ring. Whatever the ring represents, she felt It was important. She put her MP· and the ring in her pockets, and went out the room.

At the entrance of the hospital, the group met with Shinjiro, who was had to 'introduce' himself to Minako. On the way to the dorm, the group keep talking about It, about the school, and the things that had happened since she came to Iwatodai, obviously, without mentioning Nyx or Personas. When they reached the Dorm, Koromaru was waiting for them in the main door. He started to bark and saying 'hello' in his own way, but then Aigis stopped him and told him that something was wrong with Minako, but she'd told him later. He then approached her and licked her hand, and she gave him a hug when Yukari told her that he was living in the dorm too, and that he loved her a lot.

Minako was one of the last that entered the dorm. She looked around surprised. It looked just like they described It. Fuuka offered to make tea for all, and Mitsuru said she would really love a coup of tea. They all sitted in the couch, with Koromaru on their feets. Aigis sat on the floor next to Koromaru and explained what had happened. Shinjiro went to the kitchen with Fuuka, saying that he would check upon her, to make sure she wouldn't burn anything.

The hours passed by and everyone enjoyed the tea Fuuka made, with some cookies that Shinjiro baked. When evening came, they all went to their rooms. Yukari offered to show Minako her room, and told her that she did the exact same thing the day she arrived there. Akihiko went to his room afterwards.

When she was alone in her room, Minako felt weird. Everything seemed new and strange, and It was hard to believe that everything there belonged to her. She saw a huge stuffed rabbit watching over her bed with tender eyes. Then her eyes turned to her desk, more precisely to a beautiful music box, placed right in the middle of the table. She took the beautiful white box, decorated with flowers painted golden color. When she opened it a beautiful melody started to sound, dragging Minako's mind to some time ago, to an unknown place, full of lights, and felt that there was someone by her side, speacking words full of love, and holding her tightly, but she couldn't remember his face or his voice, or what place was It. While the music was still playing, a tear ran down her cheek. She left the music box back to were she found It, and then left the room while the music was still playing.

Akihiko's room was a mess. There were lots of boxes stacked in a corner. The drawers of his desk were already empty, and half of their school books were kept in a box. He was still thinking whether to take them to his new appartment or not. However, he decided to pack them up, and then he will think what to do with them. He was now preparing their boxing trophies to pack when a knock on the door distracted him. He stopped what he was doing and headed for the door. When he opened, he yelled in surprise.

-Minako!

* * *

><p><strong>And... That's all! I hope you like It! Thanks to all those who add my story to their favourites, and thanks to nemine23 for your review :] <strong>

**Please review, tell me what you think about mys tory, ideas, and stuff, and see ya laters! In a week or two!**

**Mimi M.**

**[Note: **_In this story, Shinjiro is not dead; he was on coma, and he woke up after they defeat Nyx. Obviously, he didn't remember a thing either, but he was living with them in the dorm._**] **


	3. Ch 3: Tears In his Room

**H**i everybody! **I**'ts me, again, **finally**, bringing you the 3rd chapter of the fic. I'm really sorry about the late, college has kept me really bussy, that and I had to work in a few events on my holidays (i'm event organizer), so i couldn't writte anything! But i could read all of your reviews. I thanks you **SO** much for them! You guys are the best!

**Special Thanks**: to Luhlia, who agreed to be my beta :]

**Chapter 3:** Tears (In his Room)

Akihiko froze in surprise of finding Minako outside his door. Her eyes were red as if she were crying. Akihiko was concerned, it wasn't normal to see her crying.

He extended his hand to wipe her face, but the touch of his hand with the girl's face made her pull back, as if his touch would have burned her.

She blinked a few times and looked at the young man in front of her with surprise.

"Senpai ... but what?" she scanned the place with her eyes, the small metal plate on the door saying "Akihiko" and the inside of the room behind it. When did she leave her room? "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to bother you" she said.

"Ah ... don't worry, I wasn't doing anything important," he said, scratching his neck. "Ahm... How can I help you?" He asked to change the subject.

"Uh ... well, I wanted to say thank you for worrying about me," she muttered. Her ability to improvise something like that in that situation surpised her a lot, as well as how did she forget how she went out of her room and end up in her senpai's room.

"Oh, well that's because..." Akihiko lowered his head to hide the blush that was covering his face.

"Senpai, you're cleaning your room at this hour?" Minako asked, peeping inside Akihiko's room.

"Something like that. I have to put some things inside those boxes to make packing easier."

"Oh yeah, you are moving out soon" Akihiko's moving was one of the topics they discussed in their tea time in the lounge a moment before. "How about if I help you a little? " the girl asked.

"I don't know, I don't want to bother you..."

"Nonsense, not a bother at all," she said as she entered the young man's room. She stood in the middle of it, and her eyes went from here to there. Many things attracted her attention, and a strange feeling started to oppress her chest. When her eyes fell on the boy's bed, which was now covered with trophies, her heart started to pound in her ears and she felt her face blushing.

"I was cleaning those trophies to put them in the boxes, if you want ..." Akihiko said. The boy approached his bed, took one of the trophies and began to polish with a duster. Minako nodded to him and did the same.

The minutes passed by in complete silence. Only the 'tic-tac' of the clock testified that the time was still going on. Minako was starting to feel unconfortable, while Akihiko was totally immersed in his work.

"You've got... so many trophies," she said, looking up to the bed full of trophies. "And all of them are of first place. You must be very good in boxing."

"Hm? Oh, well, I do what I can" he replied without looking up from his task.

"Don't be so modest," she put the trophie she just cleaned inside a box and she took another that was close. She observed it for a moment, her fingers caressing the shape of it. A sad smile spread across her face. "Your parents must be so proud of you", she said.

"Who knows" he whispered.

"You don't get along with them?"

"Hm, you could say so. They left me when I was a kid" he said, his voice sound so flat that one would have thought they were talking about the weather.

"I'm so sorry ..."

"I'm not" he said, and they both remained silent for a little while. Minako's mind began to overflow with doubts and concerns before she started to talk again.

"Senpai, I can ask you something?" her voice was low as a whisper, but Akihiko still heard them, responding with a simple 'Hmm?'. Minako bit her lower lip, and asked: "Do you know... where my parents are?"

Akihiko looked up and stared at Minako, who was watching him expectantly. Yes, he knew about her parents, everyone knew, but he more than anyone else knew details that she never revealed to anyone else. He gathered all the courage he could posses, swallowed the lump in his throat and said: "They are dead ... They died in an accident 10 years ago."

Minako let out an 'ahhh' and covered her mouth with her hands, making the trophy in her hands to fall. She squeezed her eyes tight to avoid the explosion of tears, but to no avail. In a second, the storm broke. Akihiko rushed to Minako's side, and he held her in his arms. She felt so fragile in his arms.

"This can't be... this can't be... why ..." she shouted, shaking her head from side to side. Akihiko stroked her hair, trying to comfort her.

"Relax, you'll be OK" he said.

"Ok? I'll be OK? How can I be OK? I have no memory, I have no idea who I am and now I have no family, and you want me to be OK!" she yelled. Minako's red eyes were burning with anger and despair, while Akihiko was watching her with eyes full of tenderness and compassion.

Minako looked down, letting her tears to take away all her rage and her pain.

"Senpai, I'm sorry ..." she said, her voice broken by sobs. "I shouldn't have yelled at you, you just wanted to make me feel better. I'm so stupid" she sighed.

"No, you're not, anybody would act like you if they were in your shoes" he took a handkerchief from his pocket. "Actually, I was getting worried that you were taking things so calmly," he lifted her chin and wiped her tears with the handkerchief. The gesture was so intimate that it made her blush, and also made her feel even worse by the way she treated him moments ago.

"It's just that... since I woke up in hospital, I have been surrounded by so many people, all of them have told me so many things about me, but none has actually told me who I am," Minako felt tears showing through her eyes with every word she spoke, so she looked away to hide that from her Senpai. "And now when you tell me about your parents, I wanted to know a little about me, but now ..." her fists tightly clenched the hem of her skirt, "I think it would have been better not to know... feel ... desperate and... alone."

"But you're not" Akihiko said after a moment. Minako raised her head and looked at him curiously. "I also lost my parents and my sister too. I almost lost a friend who was very important to me. I took boxing as my lifestyle, and lived myself shut. I thought that if I never let anyone enter into my life, I shouldn't have to face the loss... Until I met someone... someone stronger than me, that taught me that no matter how much time I wasted training, if I don't trust the people around me, i would lose everyone, even me."

Akihiko smiled, and stoped a little to catch his breath. "That person is you, Minako" he said, his pearl-like eyes looking at the ruby eyes of the girl, who upon hearing this, looked at him with eyes open. "You taught me that the past must be left behind. Whatever the reason is for this to happen to you, don't let your lack of memories stop you from moving forward."

Minako felt as if the meaning of life was revealed to her. Every word Akihiko spoke were full of hopes, and it wiped out the sadness she felt moments before.

"And you have to know that ... no matter if you're sad, or whatever you will always have us all here for you. Especially me," he said. The blush in his face was burning his cheeks. He wanted to look down, but Minako's eyes were mesmerizing him.

Minako wasn't aware of what her eyes were doing to the boy, she was too busy trying to memorize all his words into her mind.

"Thanks Senpai, I feel much better," she said. They looked at each other in complete silence, Akihiko was still lost in the girl's eyes, and a sudden desire to hug her and kiss her came over him. His body felt tense, thinking it was not proper under the circumstances he looked away before it was too late.

"Ahm.. it's late y-you must be tired, you should sleep".

"Oh, that's true," she answered, watching the clock that marked '11: 30 '. She stood up, and Akihiko did the same. She bowed as she said how grateful she was for everything, and also apologizing for the inconvenience. The boy walked her to the door and he saw her stopping in the hallway, turning around and saying, "Oh, by the way Senpai, your eyes are beautiful", then she turned around, leaving a surprised Akihiko watching her walk towards the staircase.

* * *

><p>Minako went back to her room feeling strangely in peace. She jumped on her bed and hugged her pillow, containing a burst of pure joy. Her situation wasn't something to cheer about, but after her little talk with Akihiko, her perspective had changed somewhat.<p>

She yawned and rubbed her eyes, the dream was taking control of her. She got up and walked to her wardrobe. She checked every compartments looking for something that might seem like sleepwear. She found a nightgown in a drawer, a towel and underwear in another. She left her room walking slowly so as not to wake anyone and went to the bathroom, where she took a relaxing shower.

When she returned to her room, she took the small ring from her jacket she found in the hospital. Carefully, she placed it on her nightstand. When she got into her bed, ready to sleep, she took the huge stuffed rabbit in her arms and fell asleep, wishing for a new day to start soon.

* * *

><p>Not far from there, a young man was lying peacefully resting on the grass of a small local park. He slowly opened his blue eyes, that sparkled like sapphires under the moonlight.<p>

He rose from the ground, and stretched. He ran a hand through his tousled hair, and began to walk, while his yellow scarf danced to the rhythm of the night breeze.

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong>nd... that's all :] I promise I'll bring a chapter 4 soon. Oh, and, This fic will have like 8 or 10 chapters. Have an awesome day, week, month, life!

_Mimi M._


End file.
